Virrat
Virrat is a nation on the continent of Komitaa. It lies to the east of rival nation Vildmark and currently has a tentative alliance with The Kingdom of Calatia. Its capital is the city of Vatenbaer. History and Geography As far as explorers currently know, Virrat is the world's greatest superpower in terms of technology and economic might. It dominated all of Komitaa during the height of its power, but a violent civil war has reduced Virrat to its present size. The conflict supposedly began after political tensions between a former ruler and his leading general reached a boiling point. Revolutionary forces led by the general gathered in the western provinces and seceded, creating the nation of Vildmark. Virrat has not accepted this claim to independence and has been attempting to reclaim the territories ever since. The two rival nations have been fighting for several decades and have been locked in a stalemate for most of that time. Classical Virrat supposedly explored most of the world, including Verden, using a combination of seafaring vessels and airships. More recently, Virrat has created an alliance with The Kingdom of Calatia, but the two nations have had infrequent contact since that initial meeting due to their respective wars. Virrat is mostly situated within a flat river valley and has extensive agricultural lands from the mountains to the sea. The climate is warm compared with Verden's and rainfall is plentiful. The entire nation is green and full of rich farmland. The world's largest known cities are located here. Vatenbaer, the capital, has over one million citizens and is growing by the day. The Palace of the Kings, a mammoth structure in the north, used to serve as the home of the former royal family during Virrat's middle ages. It currently serves as an emergency shelter for citizens due to its extensive fortifications. Technology Steam technology is used by both the military and civilians in Komitaa. Transportation in Virrat is mostly conducted by steam-powered ships and a vast network of trains. The wealthiest individuals also make use of passenger zeppelins and other airships. The military uses rifles, cannons, steel-plated naval warships, large bomber zeppelins, and smaller escort airships. Rumor has it that Virrat has developed biological and chemical weapons to make up for their lack of manpower on the battlefield, but these reports are unconfirmed. Virrat's scientists have also found ways to capture and condense magical energy, allowing it to be equipped as a weapon, giving non-adepts the ability to use magic on the battlefield for a limited time. Culture Virrat is more dignified than its more spartan rival to the west, and the people are used to attending operas, balls, and the theater on a regular basis. Universities and libraries are common throughout the nation, and all but the poorest citizens dress in exquisite garments. Fine wines and good food are very important, while gambling is a popular pasttime. Crime syndicates apparently exist throughout Virrat and stretch out into Vildmark on certain occasions. Corruption seems to be widespread, as these syndicate members often pay their way out of trouble. Category:Geography: Nations Category:Politics: Nations